1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known electromagnetic relay employs a construction in which a moving contact plate is allowed to undergo elastic deformation through a card to thereby open and close contacts (refer to patent reference 1, for example).
Patent reference 1:
Microfilm of Japanese Utility Model Application No.23090/1991 (JP-UM-A-4-119947)
In the electromagnetic relay of the prior art described above, however, first and second protuberances are formed on the card, the first protuberance is inserted through a through-hole formed in the moving contact plate to guide the card and the second protuberance can be pushed and brought into contact with the moving contact plate. The card is formed of a resin and the moving contact plate is formed of a metal. Therefore, the protuberances of the card come into sliding contact with the moving contact plate and generate wear dust, or the like. The wear dust adhering to contacts is likely to deteriorate contact reliability of the contacts. An inserting work of the first protuberance of the card through the through-hole of the moving contact plate is troublesome at the time of assembling.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an electromagnetic relay that can acquire a satisfactory operation without generating the wear dust though it has a simple construction.